Luke's Justice
by Sui Megami
Summary: It's time for Luke to get his say in on a few things. Oneshot. Rated M for strong language.


Bijin: You all knew this was bound to happen at some time. Lol. Yes, this is Luke's bitching. I know I am not the only one to want to give Luke the chance to say this stuff. We all knowthe group were assholes to him. And I got so angry for Luke that I just had to write this stuff. Anyway... hope you enjoy it. Just a one-shot kind of AU. This takes place immediately after the fight between Luke and Asch the first time after Akzeriuth. This is also being written under the impression that you win the fight. For those of you who don't know, Asch collapses and Luke passes out within a few moments.

Anyway, enjoy!

SPOILERZ!

* * *

Tear watched him fall. Asch stood, taking a look at the crumpled man, as if deciding weather or not to take another swipe at him. A knife entered her hand just in case. Asch was gone moments later, as though he had never come. Seventh Fonist wandered to the unconscious one's side, looping her arms under his and beginning to move him away. A gloved hand upon her shoulder. 

"Guy..."

Blonde smiled and scooped the large red-head into his arms, motioning for Tear to lead the way. He said nothing. The walk to her bedroom was awkward and silent. How long had they all known? Known that Luke was not who or what he seemed to be. The fact was completely unknown to the replica himself. Growing up for the past seven years with no knowledge... that he was a human copy. A replica. As though someone had put Asch through a cloning machine.

Luke was laid upon the bed, Guy adjusting his position, and even going so far as to brush the hair from his face. He truly was the servant. A loyal and loving servant. Perhaps... in some way... Luke didn't deserve the loving care that Guy showed him. Like a father or paternal brother. A chair was pulled to the bedside and Guy seated himself, seeming fully prepared to wait for his revival.

Jade, Natalia, and Anise joined them shortly, deciding on waiting for some down time before the meeting. Jade looked to Tear.

"I see... so the truth is out is it?" His tone was much more jovial than she could imagine herself mustering. She nodded glumly. "Well, I suppose he would've figured out at some point or another." A careless shrug.

"Did Asch do this?" Anise inquired, looking at Luke's prone form. Tear shook her head.

"Not really. He and Asch had a little... scuffle. He passed out after beating him up."

Anise scoffed. "Well, serves him right. I'm surprised Asch didn't kill him. He was being completely spoiled. I mean, look what happened to Akzeriuth!"

"You can't sum it up with just spoiled." Natalia spat. Luke's vocals became slightly active, giving a few indistinct mumbles before a word surfaced, only to be drowned once again in moans.

"...lie..." Luke mumbled, his conscious peeking a small amount before he fell victim once more.

Anise raised an eyebrow. "A lie? What's a lie?"

"It's... it's a lie..." Luke's green eyes slowly opened, blinking at the light, then shifting to look at Anise's disapproving face. He scrunched his nose at her and looked toward Guy, who seemed to heave a sigh of relief. Luke placed a gloved hand to his head and righted himself, swinging his legs over the opposite edge of the bed and staring at the wall, as opposed to looking at them. "What are you all looking at?"

"A spoiled brat would be my guess." Anise shot, turning and crossing her arms. Luke growled.

"Shut the hell up." He grumbled.

"Telling Anise to shut up isn't going to change anything, Luke." Natalia cut in, taking a step toward him and waving a hand. "What's done is done, and you deserve the name."

"I said shut up." Luke repeated, his voice growing in volume and venom.

"Honestly." Jade chuckled. "A man who can't live up to his actions is nothing but a child. You should think that over, Luke."

"Did you not hear me?!" Luke shouted, standing and rounding on them, green eyes wild with anger. "I told you to shut the hell up!"

Tear seemed to back down a small amount. "Luke, they are just saying that you need to understand what has happened and live up to it."

Luke waved a hand visciously at her. "You think I don't?!" He yelled. "What in the hell makes you think I don't understand what I have done?! Huh? Someone answer me!"

Anise stood, matching his stance despite her small height. "Because you did it without thinking! That's why!"

"Without thinking?! What makes you think I didn't think when I brought Akzeriuth down?!" He bent down, to get to her eye level, glaring with an animalistic rage into her face.

"Well, Luke, you didn't question-!" Natalia was brutally cut off by Luke's stomping foot.

"Question who, Natalia? Question one of the only two fucking people I trusted on this planet? After all, Van has betrayed me plenty of times in my life before this huh?" He rounded the bed, but kept his distance, as though they would physically attack him if he got close. "After all, he let me down all the time in my training- oh wait!" He smiled wryly. "No he didn't! He trained me regularly. Oh, but I guess he failed me when we were on the boat and my headaches started. Yeah... it was one of you guys who calmed me down. Wait! No it wasn't!" The room echoed with his shouts. Anise and Natalia seemed desperate. Something about Luke's arguments was... making sense.

Guy stood silently, head bowed, eyes closed, hand upon his sword as though taking a beating or punishment. Jade merely pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, avoiding any eye contact. Tear watched Luke's eyes. His eyes were a tempest of emotion. Rage. Anger. Hurt. Burdened.

"It was Master Van! Van never once betrayed my trust! He had never once in all my time of knowing him betrayed me. The first time he does, you expect me to see it coming?!" He waved his hands, jabbing a finger at Natalia. "Guess what? Remember how last night, Anise suggested we have curry for dinner, and you cooked it?" Natalia was silent. "Anise put poison in all the food. We're all going to die tomorrow!" Natalia's cheeks flushed and she glared at him. "Predict that! It's the same thing! We aren't suspicious of Anise because she has never betrayed us before. We have no reason to doubt her! I had no fucking reason to doubt Master Van!"

Jade smiled slightly. "But you can't pass off your own fault in the matter, now can you?"

"Of course I can't!!" Luke took a breath, his entire body bending slightly as though it were bearing some invisible load. According to Tear... it was. "It was my hypperresonance that caused Akzeriuth to fall! Don't you think that bothers me?" He was almost on his knees now. "Every single life... all those people... they are all on my shoulders! How can I come to terms with that overnight?!" He looked up, straightening some. "I can't even imagine how many people died because of me! I understand what I did, but you can't expect me to even come to terms with what happened within five minutes of it finishing!"

There was an uncomfortable silence, all of them either too enraged, or too speechless at his sudden outburst to speak. Though Anise seemed determined to cling to her own view of the situation. "What would you know about this whole thing? You've only been alive for seven years!"

Luke straightened fully, jabbing a raging finger at her, and then Jade, then to Tear. "And that's another thing!" His gaze lingered on the female fonist. "Before Asch explained my being a replica, you told him to stop." Tear was silent. "YOU KNEW!" He looked to the group. "YOU ALL FUCKING KNEW!!" Hands clenched.

Guy finally spoke up. "You'd been through so much, Luke. Not having memories, having to relearn so many things at what appeared to be age ten. Did you ever think that maybe we thought it would be too much for you to handle?"

"FUCK THAT!" Luke screamed. He looked back to them. "You all are so obsessed with the idea of me being a spoiled brat that you fail to realize something! I am a god-damned human being! When you guys found out that I was a replica... you kept it to yourselves! Never mind finally answering my questions! I have been wondering for the last seven years what happened to me before hand. I didn't know anything about myself! I didn't know why I had no memories! That question haunted me every night! Why don't I have memories? What did they do to me?" His tone rose again. "You all had the answers to those questions and you fucking kept it to yourself!! You thought it was 'too much'." He mocked, staring at Guy, who merely looked away.

Tear stepped up, as did Natalia. The former was the one to speak. "Luke! Guy doesn't deserve that. He took care of you... retaught you how to walk and talk. He was like a father to you, and he doesn't deserve this."

Luke waved a hand at her. "Shut up!" He shook his head. "You still aren't listening to me! All you care about is how terrible a person I am! How spoiled I was! How much of a failure I am because I destroyed Akzeriuth. Did you ever stop to think that I deserve more than your silence or you anger?!" He was almost shaking now. "I LOST MY IDENTITY!" Hands gripped at his head. "All seven years that I remember... I was Luke fone Fabre. Son of a noble in Baticul. Within a day... I find out that not only am I not Luke, but I am a fucking copy of the original!" She looked up, releasing his head, waving his arms, and clenching his fists at his sides. "Put yourself in my position, damnit!" His tone seemed to get weaker as he pointed at Natalia. "You aren't a princess. You're what's left when they stuck the real Natalia through a fucking cloning machine." He pointed at Anise. "You're what they make in schools... copies so all the kids can look at the same thing."

Anise growled, and the anger in the room seemed to be calming somewhat as Luke seemed to be running out of energy. An utter speechlessness was wafting through the air. Something about Luke's words rang true. A painful and yet not-quite accepted truth. He was simply a spoiled rich boy whining because he was being penalized. Wasn't he?

He pointed at Tear. "Van's not your brother. He only pretended to be because he felt fucking pity on you for being a damn clone." A wince overcame his face and he groaned. "Ahh... stop it..." Hands gripped his head and he stumbled backwards, hitting the wall, and leaning his back against it. "It's a lie..."

_Shut up, dreck. Your bitching is getting on my nerves._

"It's a lie... stop lying to me... I'm not... a fucking copy. I'm Luke... stop lying..." He dropped and was asleep. Guy sighed and scooped the redhead into his arms once again.

Anise's scoff seemed forced. "Honestly. How long can he whine?"

"Shut up, Anise." Tear shot, turning and vacating the room. Jade gave a customary smile, pushing his glasses up his nose, and shaking his head. He silently followed Tear.

Anise scoffed again, looking to Luke and following. Natalia turned her nose up and quickly followed. Guy sighed as he was left alone with his charge. Once again, he brushed the bangs from his face.

"Well... we're making progress."

He turned to leave.

"That was the first time you have truly stood up for yourself."

The room was empty, and Luke's mind was left at the mercy of Asch's.

* * *

Bijin: Alright... hope you enjoyed it. Lemme know what you think. Wewt. Flame, compliment... whatevah. 


End file.
